The one that got away
by angelhamby931
Summary: Eric and Butters finally leave South park , Eric tricks butters into coming with him but what will happen when butters finds out the truth , mostly Cartman x Butters
1. Ch 1 tears and Pain

The boy with Brown hair , known as Eric Cartman sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room as he looked at the open door while he held the wash cloth over his burning cheek , so many things running though the teen's Mind , he was in love with the Person he lied too and used ever since they first met , Butters was always forgiving , but right now and today was the worst day of his life for Eric, of all things he had done to everyone or anything , God had given him nothing but love , he knew it , of all the times. He always thought it was heart attacks because of his eating, Kyle always told him, his fatass would come to bit him in the ass but Eric never thought of everyone as his lover, but every since Butters gave him that slap to the face, his head and mind could finally think, Tears started to fall as he thought of the look on butters face and the things he told him, he felt like the world's most big fucking asshole, he sighed, how did this all go wrong? Why was he so blind? He felt so weak crying over something so dumb! Why?! Of all times, butters had to leave, he had nothing no money, no truck, nothing! Just the clothiers off his back! "That fucking fag "he spoke though the tears "he got away, fuck!" tears fell to the floor. He placed both hands over his face and just cried not knowing what to do, or where butters had gone.


	2. Ch 2 leaving home

1 mouth earlier

Butters looked out the window of the red truck , as he saw his home town fade away , he turn back to face front , the only sound in the ride was the radio Eric had turned on , Butter's turned and looked at his best friend , he was facing the road not even paying any notice to butters or even how bad he felt for leavening everything behind , Butters wanted to get away but not like this , he was scared and had nothing to get a job , all he had was clothiers , a truck and Eric " do you think they miss me .." "Who?" Eric asked annoyed "my family ""who would miss us fag?! I thought you wanted this! I thought you wanted to be with me! To get away from this shit whole town!" "I do ""then what the fuck?!" Butters looked down at his shoes, butters recalled Eric telling him , that he loved him and he needed him to leave south park " forget it , I guess I'm just nervous and happy to be with you "Butters rubbed his knuckles together as he blushed , Eric just kept his eyes on the road not even listening to him , In truth he only brought butters because he needed someone to carry his things and needed money, Eric seemed to only think of butters when he was lonely , he felt sorry for him , was he in love with the little guy? No, at least that's what he told himself; "shit" he swore to himself "butters give me five bucks! I need gas!" "Why my money?" he asked slowly as he raised an eye "because I fucking said so!" Eric barked as he pulled to a stop at a small nearby gas shop, he took the money and headed inside, Butters just looked out the window, how far would they go? He wondered, he loved Eric with all he had, he hoped he would kiss his lips some day , they were a couple now , Butters hoped he could make him smile , at first it seemed like Eric was only Using him and breaking him by lying to him , But butters knew better , Eric was just showing him how much he loved him in the only way he knew how , he Heard the car door open , Eric had a six pack with him , Butters just looked out the window as he spoke " you want me to Drive?" "No, we stay here for night "" I-in the car?!"Butters blushed at Eric as he saw him get in the back seat and start to get drunk "sweet dreams" "don't be such a fag" "your one to talk ""what you say?!" Butters looked scared but sighed "were a couple right? Y-your just as much of fag as me " Eric just sighed in annoyed matter , and layed back " fuck you butters " Eric drank till he passed out , Butters felt cold, he really didn't plan on leaving south park dressed in a short sleeved shirt with long brown pants with no coat " hamburgers" was all he spoke as he started to climb to the back and snuggled up to Eric " he's so warm .." to him he felt very happy as he blushed soon he fell into a deep sleep , it felt like he was in his bed again only , his parents weren't there to yell or hit him. It made him wish he could always say like that , Eric slowly placed his arm around butters holding him close , butters was like a pillow to him , Eric just went on sleeping without even knowing where his arm was.

As the sun Rose Eric gowned at the light, he felt something on top of him , could it be a pillow? No it's too soft, he began to rubbed his hand up and down , he heard a small sigh , his Eyes opened and looked down to find a sleeping butters , his heart started to Beat fast as he pushed Butters off , he was having another heart attack " fuck" he blushed hard , looking at the small blond teen who remained asleep , Eric shook him awake " WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" butters opened his eyes " huh?! Where are we?" he asked rubbing one eye, Eric just sighed " butters shut up and drive " He just yawned and got out of the back and started up the truck " can we get some Breakfast?" Butters could bearly keep his eyes open , as he began to drive " Eric?" Butters looked and to find a sleeping Eric , But just smiled " he's so cute " He went on driving , they had made it out of cold , they were somewhere out in the country side which was fine , he seemed to fit in nicely with the other people who lived there " Eric wake up, sleepily head" Eric growled not moving " were at a place to Eat" now that got Eric awake " FOOD ABOUT TIME!" he got out of there before even Butters had time to answer , Eric looked at the place they were to eat at " what the hell is this?" it looked like KFC but smaller and older " it's KFC , your favorite" Butters spoke as he blushed " fine, it's nothing good, but I'll take it" the two entered the KFC place.

"What do you mean, you don't have gravy! Or even chicken!? ""So-sorry sir" the front lady spoke in scared tone of voice "do you have anything good!" he barked People were starting to look there way " um could you just give us number 5" Eric Glared at him, butters really didn't want to stay or be kicked out " I can do that" " thank you" Butters nodded as the lady took others orders " butters you fag! You know I hate it when you order for me!" Butters raised an eye and sighed "I'll pay if you want" " fine" Eric looked away huffing , Butters decided to change the subject " how far is it till we reach a hotel" Butters took a seat and so did Eric" not too far" he spoke still annoyed but trying to keep cool , Butters notice Eric's hand on the table and he blushed as he put his own over it " Eric I want you to know, I'm really happy , you decided to bring me" Eric blushed hard and moved his hand away from butters , looking down " y-yeah whatever" he tried to ignore his beating chest, butters just giggled at that " go g-get our food" Butters nodded and did as he was told , Eric sighed why was blushing when Butters always did something like this , it was weird and he couldn't put his finger on it . Butters sat the food in front of Eric and he dug right on in to his fast food, butters just smiled softly as he watched Eric.

Butters had gone outside to take a look around, there wasn't much to see it was a small town , only maybe five shopping stores from what he could see " no, not here" He shook his head , he got in the truck as he waited for his 'boyfriend'


	3. Ch 3 stars with love

Eric for the third time had turn the key but it wouldn't start "what the hell?!" he called as his hand slammed on the wheel "fucking piece of junk!" Butters sighed; they were out in the middle of nowhere "Eric I think were out of Gas" "well duh!" Eric growled and finally got out of the truck, he started throwing all the things out from the truck on the ground, butters tilted his head "um Eric what are you doing?" "Grab as much as you can fag! Were going on foot "Eric didn't want to leave his Truck, but there wasn't a Store for miles "but-but what about the truck!" Butters started picking up, everything he could, and Eric glared "would you rather push?" Butters looked down "um well no-""then let's go!" Butters started walking with his suit case , dragging alongside his Lover , Eric knew this wasn't good , he hadn't planned on the truck breaking down, The next Hotel isn't for another 100 miles , it will take all night.

Butters looked down and stopped " well hey there little fella " Betters got on one knee , as he looked down at the small furred Ginny pig , He layed out a hand letting the little fur ball crawl in to his hand " are you lost little guy?" the Ginny pig looked at him with its dark eyes , " BUTTERS! Stop falling behind!"Eric had stopped and was yelling while his face started to turn red from anger , Butters stood up and ran up to Eric " sorry Eric! I just found this little guy "Butters held up the small furred Ginny pig "Butters! Why the hell are you carrying that thing around!? It's a rat!" "It is not! It's my new friend, he was alone "Eric looked at him annoyed "Butters , you are not bring that rat along!" Butters looked down and put on his saddest face "please, I'll watch him! And take care of him! I promise!" Eric looked at his watch, it would be dark soon "god why am I doing this, fine! But don't come crying when that thing craps in your hand "Butters smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek" oh thank you Eric!" Eric blushed hard and started walking ahead "whatever" Butter placed his new friend on his shoulder, so they went on foot; Eric had to put on his Cap because of the hot damn sun. Butters was way too busy playing with his new friend.

Although Eric would not say it, he was getting kind of sick of that little fur ball, Butters was giving all his attention to that little 'rat', Butter finally stopped "hey look! A camping site!" Eric looked ahead, it was small clearing but it would have to do, it was getting dark, they had no choice "butter's go start a fire! I'll go unpack" "okay" Butters started to pick up sticks, Eric would find himself looking at the blond and blushing, Eric just shook it off as he started to put up the tent, although he had bad time getting the job done "FUCK!" after an hour of trying he gave up, and just layed there sleeping bags under the night sky, Eric sat down and sighed, as Butters began starting the fire "yay! I did it!" he cheered, Eric just chuckled at butters, he found it somewhat cute and he blushed at his own thought.

Butters let the Ginny Pig rest in his Lap and he pet him with his two fingers " he's sleeping " Butters smiled at the sleeping ball of fur, Eric just glared as he blushed and butters notice this " Eric, you had a hard time with tent?" " N-no!" he blushed, Butters giggled at him " sleeping under the stars is just as good" butters layed back as he faced the stars " Eric? Do you think our lives will be better?" Eric just sighed and shrugged " that's the idea , starting a new life " Butters just started counting the stars , Eric soon layed back on his sleeping bag, " I never really noticed how many stars there are " Eric sighed annoyed" that's all?! There's more to it than that" "oh really like what?" he rolled his eyes and butters saw a shooting star "Eric look a shooting star!" Butters closed his eyes and crossed his fingers "what the hell are you doing?" Eric asked raising an eye "I'm wishing on the star" Eric just growled and rolled over "those things never work!" Butters looked back at the sky "that's not true" he spoke to himself, as he still counted the stars, till he fell asleep. Eric rolled over and watched him sleep in very cute matter "what a cock tease" Eric spoke under his breath, He too fell asleep.

Butters yawned as he sat up , the sun always comes too soon, butters started to pack up his sleeping bag , butters Notice there was small lake near by the camp " well it has been a while since I had a shower" with that Butters made his way down to the lake. Eric woke up a few hours later "butters where did you go now?" he sighed as he sat up "for fuck sake! Where did that little fag run off too?" Eric started to push thought the bushes , he found butters clothiers on the ground , then he looked up to find butters sitting in the lake washing himself with nothing on, Eric mouth hung open as he was getting another heart attack , no it wasn't his chest this time, it was in his pants " oh fuck" Eric blushed full red.

Butters was too relax to even notice Eric standing behind him, He started to wash his back. Eric turned away and ran back to the camp site "god that was close!" the feeling in Eric's pant had gone away, while he was packing up the rest of the things "Eric?" he looked up to see Butters, his hair was still wet but he was wearing different clothiers "sorry if me and Jimmy kept you waiting "Butters pet the little fur ball on his shoulder "Jimmy? You named it?" Eric looked annoyed as ever "well I was at the lake and it got me thinking!" "I DON"T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU WASHING YOURSELF!" "I never said I was? How did you know" Eric's face blushed full red "I GUESSED okay!? Just grab your things and let's move it!" Butters looked confused at first but he shrugged and grabbed his suit case and they started walking

Butters didn't know it but Eric was really starting to hate this little rat! It was always Jimmy this! And Jimmy that! "Butters get rid of Jimmy" He glared coldly " wh-what?! But-but he's my friend!" Butters looked around trying to find a reason to let Eric Keep Jimmy "We don't need him! He is useless! Get rid of it!" "N-no! He's mine!" Eric glared at butters as he stood over him, Butters started to look scared of the tall Eric Cartman but oddly Eric smiled and held out his hand "can I hold him?" he asked almost too nice, Butters raised an eye trying to decide if he would try anything, Butters gently placed Jimmy in Eric's Large hand " oh look at that" " what-what?" Eric then without warning threw the Ginny pig into the road "JIMMY!" Butters almost ran out into the street to save the poor thing , but Eric held him back " I wouldn't do that " a car came passing by running over the little Ginny pig known as Jimmy , Butters eyes began to tear up " you-you killed him" " yeah! Come on! "He grabbed butters hand and he pulled him for the rest of the way, butters didn't say a word for the rest of the way. Butters just gave Eric a cold glare as they walked, he killed his best friend.

Eric had just Rented a room, paying for it with Butter's Money , Eric started to notice how Butters was begin so silent , he didn't really care but it somewhat Bothered him, when the two were alone in their room , he finally spoke up " do you even love me?" he looked him right in the eye , Eric huffed " what this again?!" "Yes! If you did love me! You would understand how I feel right now! You killed Jimmy!" Butters was actually standing up for himself "and I'm done!" Butters started to leave though the door, the thought finally hit Eric, he was begin left on his own "b-but butters what about us? Our love?" Butters stopped and faced Eric "I do love you Eric" Eric nodded yes he does "but" "but?" "Im still mad at you!" Butters was just about to grabbed the door knob when Eric grabbed him and held him close, Butters looked up at him with hate in his blue eyes , Eric tried to think of something to say , it shouldn't be hard , it had to be perfect no great! But his mind went blank, all he could say was "you're not going anywhere" in a cold voice, Butter's eyes Widen in fear as he flinched away "LET ME GO! " Eric just held him closer, oh great now he's scared! Eric tried to think of something else, but his mind couldn't think "I mean" he tried again "err! ER! Fuck it!" Eric was angry, frustrated and was sweating, Butters kept on trying to push him away out of his grip, and it seemed like a good idea to kiss his helpless Victim.

Everything seemed to stop even butters stopped struggling as soon as he felt Eric lips Touch his own, Eric's hands began to move down to butters small frame, wrapping around him as he deepen the kiss

Butters eyes closed, as he kissed him back and he felt his tongue fighting with Eric's, he realized although Eric could be cold and hard, his body was soft and warm, he made him feel safe

He also notice how gentle he was with him, he felt his fingers get tangled into Eric's soft hair , while his other on his shoulder , Eric loved him and butters love him

The next thing Butters knew he was on the bed with Eric lying on top, still kissing and he began to remove his pants "wanna play lord of the rings?" Eric smirked in a evil like way , he was turned on , he couldn't top himself or even control what he was saying , Butters blushed hard "oh jeez…"


	4. Ch 4 why?

Eric found himself looking up at the hotel sealing , his heart attack was as worse as ever , only it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be , he looked down to a sleeping Butters , who was snuggled up to him , Eric sighed , as much as he hated to say it , but it was the best sex he ever had . he looked to his left at the clock on the wall which read , 1:00 am he slowly got out of bed , careful not to wake butters that's the last thing he wanted , he started to get dressed , Eric hated butters for making him do this, Butters was such a cock tease! Well Eric showed him whose boss, but that wasn't the matter at hand.

There was a town not too far away from here , Eric sat down still buttoning up his shirt , Eric looked down he had to do something , Butter's and him would probably end up doing this again , he had to do something but what? Tell the truth? No way , Eric has come way too far and can't go back , but in the end he would have to , In Eric's mind it was either come clean or let butters play lord of the rings again, he sighed " damn" he swore.

Butters yawned as he looked at the clock , it was almost 5 o clock , he notice Eric wasn't in bed " Eric?" he looked around , Eric wasn't in the room , butters slowly got up and started to get dressed , Butters looked everywhere but couldn't find him , he heard the door open and saw Eric with breakfast , they both blushed hard when they made eye contact " um m-morning " " y-yeah " Eric sat down and began to eat , Butters sat down with him and started eating as well. Eric decided it was time"hey butters" Butters looked up from his plate "look butters I-""before you say anything, I just wanted to say …thank you" "huh?" "You showed me how much you care about me, Eric you're a great leader "Eric was speechless in the years he had known Butter's, never had he told him he was a great leader, he blushed hard "now what did you want to tell me?" Eric tried to tell him but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to do it " um, I'm happy you came with me " was all Eric could think , which made butters smile warmly " you're welcome" Butters went back to eating , Eric just picked at his food , why did he do that? Now what was he going to do? "You okay Eric?" "Yeah just full" he threw away the food , he pulled on his jacket " want to head out ?" Butters nodded, and went to his suitcase but stopped when he saw a piece of paper on the desk "what on earth?" Butters wouldn't usually go though other's things not even Eric's but for some reason he needed to read it, he picked up the piece of paper and what was on it made his eyes widen , it was a to do list by Eric , at the bottom of the list was 'leave butters' , his eyes began to water , he turned and saw Eric with a worried look on his face " you- you knew about this!" Butters felt tears start up in his eyes "butters this is not how I wanted-""you lied to me! You used me!" Eric looked down, Butters glared at him "you're a monster" Eric finally had it "well why don't you leave then! You're just as useless as that rat! Nobody wants you! I only needed you to carry my stuff and use you for your money!" Butters without warming slapped Eric across the face, leaving a dark red mark "Why? Just why?" Butters had no idea where this came from but he didn't stop " I hate you Eric Cartman! " and then he left , leaving the door open , Eric was in shock in his whole life , never once did butters call him Cartman , Eric felt cold and empty.

He felt like a lifeless Zombie as he pushed the wet wash cloth to his face , it hurt like hell , he lost everything even Butters , he sat on the edge of the bed as he sniffed, as he realized what was wrong with him, he was in love with Butters


	5. Ch 5 kisses and a new life start

He didn't get far, he was almost out of the town but his tears seemed to blind him, so he sat on the edge of the road, sniffing and crying. all his life never did he fell so used , Eric had use him for sex and broken his heart , he felt as if someone had set off a flam and it was burning him inside , he felt the tears hit the ground , he thought back to when Eric told him he loved him ,lies just all of it was lies " when did it all turn to lies " His voice cracked though the tears , He still had a couple of bucks , maybe he could rent a car and Drive the rest of the way? No , there was no store like that for miles , he just wanted someone to hold him and tell him he was worth their time , he wrapped his arms around himself , this would have to do as hug for himself , he finally stood up and began to walk , why did everyone fall in love so easy? Even when it wasn't right, he shook his head, no matter how much he hated Eric he couldn't stop thinking about the love of his life, He could be having a good laugh about this that just made it worse to move along as his feet dragged along the sidewalk as he left town. He didn't care where he went as long as he was far away from this place.

Eric tapped his foot as he finished packing , he found himself walking back and front wondering what to do , he lied , he cried , he made this mess and he wished he was gone , he kept on trying to tell himself , it wasn't his fault But this time , it wasn't working " damn " he shook his head, he finally slammed his first on the suitcase and ran out after him. He had no idea but it just annoyed him and made him feel so cold, Eric wasn't always a fast runner, but ever since Football, he could run faster than ever "he better still be in here!" he growled at himself, this day was just getting worse, Eric felt like it was one of those kick your balls kind of day. If he knew Butters, he wouldn't have gotten far, he finally had to stop. He panted hard, still no sign of butters, did he leave town? No way, butters didn't have nerve or did he? Eric just then Remembered, he saw a bus stop when he looked around the other day "he wouldn't" He started to run again. He didn't want to think butters would have the heart to leave him

Butters sat in the corner of the bus stop, his mind was a total wreck , he couldn't decide rather to leave or stay and face the teen who used him but who he still loved deep down, he still had enough to get a bus ticket , he pulled his legs close to him as the tears began to fall , he finally looked up to find a panting Eric his face was a little red from running , Butters looked away from him " what do you want" Butters spoke softly " to get you" " what for? To just use me for sex and use my money" Eric tried not to yell "no, god danm no!"Butters still didn't look at him "then what?" "Because I care!" Butters eyes widen and looked up into his Brown eyes "you what?" did he miss hear him "you heard me" Eric hated showing care to others, butters blushed hard "I thought you hated me" "I do, but that doesn't mean I don't care" He blushed hard "I couldn't just leave you behind" Eric was begin Nice, he put a finger under butters chin and made him look up " close your eyes" he blushed full red , Butters slowly closed his eyes and Eric kissed him deeply. Butters should have pulled away but he just couldn't help it, he kissed him back, Eric ended the kiss and looked down blushing" Can you come with me, I need you" Butters spoke softly " very well, but I want a blowjob as soon as we get to the next stop" Butters blushed full red " um okay" Eric picked up Butters bride style and carried him back to the hotel, butters had rested his eyes for a moment as they Entered the hotel " wake up , were here" Eric slowly sat the blond boy on his feet , Butters rubbed his one eye as he yawned " get your things , and fucking hurry before the next bus gets here" butters grabbed his suitcase and they ran back to the bus stop.

Butters looked out the window watching the tree's past by while holding Eric's hand "you almost got away? You know that" Eric smirked as he looked at Butters " yeah I guess" " if you ever do that again, I will dragged you back , I own you" he glared at him while blushing , and he blushed back " y-yes sir"

They finally made it , it wasn't a big town yet it had allot of stores, so they decided to settle down for now in this place, The house they bought was tall , with three windows , it was yellow " we finally made it " " it took nearly all our fucking money" Eric huffed " well it's a start " Eric sighed " better than anywhere fucking else" he notice butters stopped talking, " look butters I-" " I know , and I'm sorry too" Eric felt his cheek , it was better and the mark had faded away . He stuck his hands into his jeans pockets "tell me something" Eric raised an eye "what?" "Tell me one thing that wasn't a lie throughout this whole time "one thing huh? Well there was allot but there was one thing, he didn't want to say but it was true "I actually do kind of love ya" he spoke the last part in a low voice and butters kissed his cheek "you can be sweet when you want to be" Eric sighed and blushed "yeah whatever, are we going to inside or not?" he barked, Butters nodded and they walked into the house.


End file.
